<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dare is a Dare by winterschild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960689">A Dare is a Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterschild/pseuds/winterschild'>winterschild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IncorrectLarry Twitter Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterschild/pseuds/winterschild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by @incorrectLarry on Twitter:</p><p>Zayn: I dare you to kiss the next person who enters the room<br/>Louis: that's stupid I'm not kissing any-<br/>Harry: [enters the room]<br/>Louis: well, a dare is a dare</p><p>Or</p><p>Louis takes part in a game of Truth or Dare with his friends and might just end up meeting the love of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IncorrectLarry Twitter Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dare is a Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            At this point in Louis’ university career, he didn’t think he even liked parties that much anymore.  Obviously, when he first started, all he wanted to do was go out with his footie team, get sloshed, and maybe wind up with a messy pull.  Granted, he really hated hangovers and the awkward exchange that came with kicking out the one-night stand, but it was usually worth it.  Louis had been eighteen when he started that.  Now, he was twenty-two, a semester and a half away from a degree, and this didn’t seem like fun anymore.</p><p>            He pushed himself off the counter he had been leaning on, looking over the crowd to see if he could spot any of his friends.  When that failed, the smell of stale beer and sweaty freshmen became overwhelming, so he made his way to the patio instead.  Louis took in the fresh air and revelled in the cool burn that filled his lungs.</p><p>            “Holy fuck, that’s nice,” he muttered, basking in the night air.</p><p>            “Parties not your scene anymore, Tomlinson?”  Louis froze at the voice, eyes snapping open to be met with the face of Zayn Malik, an art major who was dating his star keeper.  Louis didn’t hate Zayn; hate would be a strong word.  Louis just did everything in his power to avoid their interactions when he was sober.  The two had a nasty falling out their sophomore year that they never truly recovered from, but Liam was one of his best friends, and Louis wasn’t about to avoid his boyfriend.</p><p>            So, instead of walking away, Louis stayed; the idea of going back into that crowd seemed less appealing than a conversation with Zayn.  “Surprised Payno isn’t hooked to your neck, Malik.”</p><p>            “Yeah, well,” Zayn shrugged, taking a drag of his cigarette.  “He’s not the biggest fan of smoking.”</p><p>            “Mm.”  Louis glanced at Zayn.  “Heard those aren’t too good for you once.”</p><p>            Zayn snorted.  “You want one?”<br/>            “Obviously.”  Louis made his way to sit next to Zayn, plucking an unlit cigarette from the pack in Zayn’s outstretched hand and allowing the other boy to light it for him.  He leaned back comfortably and listened to the crickets over the muted bass of the music from inside.</p><p>            “Liam’s been trying to get me to quit these for ages,” Zayn admitted, taking another drag.</p><p>            Louis hummed; his mum had wanted him to stop too, but it wasn’t like he smoked like Zayn.  If he was being honest, it was usually only when Zayn was around that Louis would have a smoke, and as he said, he tried to prevent that as often as possible.  Louis laughed, “And you haven’t?  Considering you’d do anything for him, I’m surprised you didn’t destroy every last cig in the world.”</p><p>            “Yeah, fuck off,” Zayn chuckled, puffs of smoke following.  “It’s just shit like this that gives me a headache.”  He gestured to the crowd of people inside.  “Don’t even know why I come.  Well, I know why, and if he’s going to keep dragging me to these things than he’ll just have to accept my bad habit.”</p><p>            Louis nodded, replying, “Yeah, I feel that.  I used to love coming to this shit, but now it’s just exhausting, innit?”  Louis took another drag.  “Like what is a twenty-two-year-old doing here, do you know what I mean?”<br/>            “I do,” Zayn agreed.  He smushed the butt of his cigarette into the stone railing behind him. “Feels like we should be at home with our significant others streaming <em>Criminal Minds</em>.”</p><p>            Louis actually laughed, “Guess I’ll have to get me one of those then.”</p><p>            “Oh, I’m sure you can find one here tonight.,” offered Zayn.  He threw his hand across the horizon.  “Plenty of desperate first-years that wouldn’t mind a long-term shag with the university’s footie captain.”</p><p>            “Yeah, alright.  Fuck off, mate,” joked Louis.  This was the longest he had talked to Zayn in a bit and he wasn’t smashing his head into the brick wall yet.  Liam would be so proud.  Louis didn’t know what came over him, but he felt his filter shut off.  “I’m not really looking for just a long-term fuck buddy, I don’t think.  I think I’m actually looking for something serious.  It’s about damn time I do.”<br/>            Zayn was looking Louis incredulously.  “You, Tommo the Tease, want a serious relationship?  In all the years I’ve known you, I’ve never known you to be in a relationship, Louis.”</p><p>            “Oi, go off,” Louis defended.  “I just haven’t found anyone who made it worth it.  Also, that’s just a nickname.  I’ve slept with like 15 people in my lifetime, Malik.”</p><p>            “I don’t believe that.”</p><p>            “Well, believe it,” laughed Louis.  Before their conversation could continue, the patio door was swinging open, letting the sound flow out from inside.  Liam emerged, sending his boyfriend a smile before looking over to his team captain.  The Wolverhampton boy looked between the two suspiciously, like he couldn’t believe that Louis and Zayn could sit with each other without ripping one another’s throats out.</p><p>            “What’s going on out here,” Liam approached, moving towards Zayn.  He leaned down to his boyfriend, landing a kiss on his lips.</p><p>            Zayn shrugged, “Just having a smoke, babe.”</p><p>            “Okay,” Liam said, not sounding completely convinced.  It seemed he decided to ignore it because he jumped topics.   “Niall wants to play a few rounds of truth or dare and we’re not disappointing him.”  Zayn groaned while Louis laughed at his misery.  “Oh, that includes you too Louis.  Don’t think you’re getting out of this.”  It was Zayn’s turn to laugh at Louis’ expense.  Liam was pulling at both their hands, forcing them to stand, and dragging them off the patio.</p><p>            Eventually, the two gave in, allowing Liam to drag them through the main floor of the house over to a room with about ten others.  Louis recognized most of them—five were lads from his football team, including Niall.  The other five were some random girls his boys must’ve plucked from the dance floor.  They did a few quick introductions before Louis was nestled against the couch between Liam and another girl named Jade.</p><p>            They quickly explained the rules of the game, telling the newcomers that failure to complete a dare or answer a truth meant take a drink; otherwise, the rest of the circle drank.  According to Niall, a few rounds had meant a couple dozen.  Louis had a slight buzz, but nothing that would get him in trouble.</p><p>            “Alright, Nialler, truth or dare,” Louis asked, smirking at his best friend.</p><p>            “Dare, you asshat.”</p><p>            “I dare you to go on the dancefloor and grind on Tyler.”</p><p>            Niall’s face scrunched up, “Oh, no, Lou!  I’m the only one of our friend group that’s straight!  And Tyler is like the team’s only homophobe!”</p><p>            “Well, then I guess it’s time to turn him,” Louis joked, followed by laughs from the rest of the group.</p><p>            “I’ll get punched!”<br/>            “Dare, Nialler. You chose dare.  Otherwise, bottoms up!”</p><p>            Niall snarled but pushed himself off the floor anyway.  The group watched as he left and ended up in hysterics as they watched a very drunken Tyler shove Niall into someone else.  Niall was pouting as he placed himself back into the circle, but the crowd cheered, drinks high to the Irishman.</p><p>            “Alright, Zayn, go ahead,” Niall grumbled.</p><p>            Zayn looked around, letting his eyes dance over the group until he landed on Louis.  “Louis.  Truth or dare?”<br/>            “Truth.”</p><p>            “How many people have you slept with?”<br/>            Louis rolled his eyes.  “Well, that’s a boring one, innit?  I told you earlier, Malik, like 15.”</p><p>            “But I don’t believe you!  That’s bullshit!  You’re Tommo the Tease and captain of the footie team.”</p><p>            “Well, that’s the truth.  You can even ask Liam.”  Zayn looked to his boyfriend with puppy eyes, but he only shrugged and nodded.  “I told you, Malik.  I’m only a tease, but I don’t do much more.  How do you think I got that nickname?”</p><p>            “Okay, then; if you’re such a tease, I dare you to kiss the next person who enters the room.”<br/>            “Oh, fuck that,” Louis yelled.  “I already answered my truth.  I’m not kissing any—”</p><p>            There was a crash and the door to the living room slammed open.  A boy stumbled in and Louis swallowed the words on his tongue because this boy was <em>stunning</em>.  He had long, chocolate curls that cascaded to his shoulders.  He had broad shoulders that shaped into a thin waist, adorned in a sheer black button-up.  Louis didn’t even know if he could count it as wearing a shirt, considering the top four buttons were undone, showing off the swallow tattoos under his collar bones and what seemed to be a butterfly on his stomach.  The boy’s face was as gorgeous as his physique—he had a sharp, but subtle jawline, topped with the most precious lips Louis had ever seen.</p><p>            The boy flinched when the door hit the wall, muttering, “Oops.”  His smile was shy with beautiful dimples on either side and his green eyes—so green—were apologetic.</p><p>            The room laughed again, but Louis just stared.  The boy standing in the door met Louis’ eyes and green met blue.</p><p>            Without acknowledging Zayn or any of his other friends, Louis just stated, “Welp, a dare is a dare.”  He then stood, walking over to the intruder with determination.  Giving the stranger no time to think, Louis grabbed both sides of his face with his hands and kissed him.</p><p>            It was hot and messy, but also perfect and soft.  After the boy overcame the initial shock of Louis’ lips on his, he melted into the kiss, letting himself relax.  One of the man’s hands found its place caressing Louis’ hip, while the other pulled the shorter boy in deeper by his neck.  Louis was so lost in the moment that he forgot where he was until a wolf whistle came from behind them.</p><p>            The two separated, the taller boy wiping his lips seductively as a blush rushed to his cheeks.  His pupils were blown, and, somehow, his lips became even more kissable.  They were swollen, wet, and red, and Louis just wanted to dive right back in.  He went with words instead.</p><p>            “Hi.”</p><p>            The boy smiled, “Hi.  I’m Harry.  Styles.”</p><p>            “Hi, Harry.  Styles.  I’m Louis.  Tomlinson.”  He just stared again, breathing in Harry’s vanilla scent and thinking about the taste of his cherry lipstick.  A cough interrupted the moment and Louis turned around, glaring at the source.  Niall was snickering, Zayn’s eyes were wide in shock, and Liam was smiling.</p><p>            Louis turned back to face Harry.  “Feel free to slap me in the face if this is a bit forward, Harry, but would you like to get out of here?”</p><p>            “Honestly, Louis?”  Louis nodded.  “I’d love that.  A lot.”</p><p>            “Well, then,” Louis continued.  “Pardon me, ladies, gents, and Zayn, but I have a boy to satisfy.”  Without so much as a look back, Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and led him to the front door.  Thankfully, Louis’ off-campus apartment was a five-minute drive and Louis was sober enough to drive.</p><p>            Somehow, Louis was able to keep his hands off of Harry throughout the drive and up the stairs.  However, the second the door was shut, Harry had Louis’ petite frame pressed up against the door.  His massive hands snaked up Louis’ sides and under his shirt, brushing his stomach.  They continued to roam, feeling his waist and over to his bum, giving it a squeeze.</p><p>            “Fuck,” Harry moaned.  “Louis, your waist is fucking unbelievable.  You’re beautiful.”</p><p>            “You’re one to talk, Styles,” Louis groaned, moving to line Harry’s jaw with kisses.  Louis latched himself to the skin that joined Harry’s neck to his jaw and sucked.</p><p>            “Shit, Lou,” he moaned again, louder this time.  “Keep that up and we’re not making it to the bedroom.”</p><p>            “I wouldn’t be mad,” Louis mumbled into his neck.  Another moan from Harry sent a twitch right to Louis’ dick and he was getting impatient.  “What do you say we take this to the bed?”  Harry growled, reaching around to grip Louis’ thighs and lift him up.</p><p>            “Lead the way, babe.”  The two stumbled to the bedroom, lips attached until they reached the bed, where Harry gentle dropped him down.</p><p>            “Top or button, Styles?”  Harry raised an eyebrow.</p><p>            “I’m versatile,” he winked.</p><p>            Louis let out a loud moan, “Fuck, Styles, get in me.  Now.”  That was all Harry needed.</p><p> </p><p>            Louis would admit it was weird waking up to the sun shining through the window of his Manchester flat.  Yet there it was, peaking through right into his eye line.  The birds were chirping, and Louis’ heart was still fluttering from the night before.  After the most amazing sex Louis had ever had, he and Harry had stayed up into the late hours of the morning cuddling and just talking about anything and everything.  It had truly been one of the best nights of his life.</p><p>            Harry shuffled in the rumpled sheets beside him, groaning out of sleep.  Louis looked over, taking in the insanely beautiful sight before him.  Louis couldn’t help but think of the intimacy of this moment: The tangled curls; the morning-after sex glow; the bleary eyes; the sleepy smile.  This was a version of Harry that only the few got to see; Louis felt fortunate that he was one of those few.  If he was being honest with himself, he doesn’t think he would mind getting used to this—maybe even being the last of the lucky few.</p><p>
  
</p><p>            If he hadn’t thought he was in deep last night, he had sunk to the bottom with Harry’s raspy morning voice.  Fuck.</p><p>            “Morning, Lou,” he mumbled into the pillow.  He turned his head to the side, eyes fixed on Louis’ and face smushed.  Louis didn’t think he was lying to himself when he thought there was an angel in his bed.</p><p>            “Good morning, Haz,” Louis responded.  Harry giggled, lifting his head from the pillow only to replace it with Louis’ chest.  Harry snuggled closer, tracing the “IT IS WHAT IT IS” tattoo slowly.  Louis wrapped his arm around the beautiful boy and murmured, “You’re so gorgeous.  It can’t be fair.”  Harry hummed satisfyingly.</p><p>            They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the sound of each other’s breathing, occasionally leaning over to make out lazily.</p><p>            “Lou?”</p><p>            “Hm?”<br/>            “Please don’t let this be a one-night thing,” whispered Harry desperately.  Louis’ hand came down to cradle Harry’s chin, guiding the younger lad to look at him.</p><p>            Louis leaned over to plant a kiss on those perfect lips and murmured against them, “I wouldn’t dream of it, Harry Styles.”  Louis was wrong: Maybe he liked parties more than he could remember.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If you liked this, feel free to reblog on <a href="https://givemelarrylikeher.tumblr.com/post/621913944488050689/a-dare-is-a-dare-winterschild-one-direction">tumblr</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!  It's short but it was on my mind. </p><p>Credit for original tweet/idea is to @incorrectLarry on Twitter--funny shit so go check them out! I've had some amazing laughs from that profile, and you probably will too.</p><p>If you enjoyed this, feel free to leave a kudos or comment. Thank you for everything! Stay safe, wash your hands, and treat people with kindness!</p><p>~winterschild</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>